The present invention relates to a transmission operating device and, more particularly, to a transmission operating device using control cables as a means for transmitting an operational force.
A control cable comprises fundamentally a flexible conduit and a flexible inner wire comprising a strand of steel wire, which is slidably inserted into the conduit, and is constructed so as to transmit a push or pull load acted on one end of the inner wire to the other end in order to operate a remote driven device.
A transmission operating device using control cables is recently used as a means for remotely operating a gear transmission in a vehicle such as a front-wheel-device light motorcar having a front engine and a rear-wheel-drive bus or truck having a rear engine. According to such a transmission operating device, weight and cost thereof are reduced and assembling work is made easy.
In general, such a transmission operating device performs a selecting operation and a shifting operation by pushing or pulling inner wires of two control cables in the same direction with each other at the same time or in the reverse direction with each other at the same time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a transmission operating device using control cables by which a transmission can be promptly and surely operated, and which is reduced in vibration and has a high durability.